


Ood Happenings

by Nokomis



Category: Doctor Who, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Man and Thor get assistance from the Doctor when the Ood attempt to take over the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ood Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of silliness is thanks to a prompt by Rainpuddle13. This has only vague spoilers for The Avengers.

The thing was, Tony was of the opinion that when alien races attempted to take over Earth, it should be in a flashy, explosive way. Not that he wanted there to be aliens blowing shit up, it was just… less unnerving, somehow, than quietly standing around and telepathically convincing people they wanted to allow the aliens to run the show. 

Especially since they had tentacle-mouths. 

“Does anyone on Asgard have tentacle-mouths?” Tony mused aloud. The people were dropping to their knees around the alien, but so far the Iron Man suit had kept Tony safe from whatever messages they were sending. 

Thor shook his head. “Not of my people. Nor do we speak through globes.”

He noticed Thor was hesitating, too. “It doesn’t seem fair to walk up and whack them, does it?”

“There is no honor in it,” Thor agreed. “They’ve shown your people no violence.”

Still, he was fondling his hammer in a way that made Tony wonder exactly how deep his feelings for Mjolnir went, and he was about to make a potentially ill-advised crack about it when a blue police box materialized down the block.

“Well,” Tony said instead, “There’s yet another thing you don’t see every day.”

“Perhaps that is how they are transported,” Thor suggested. “I prefer horses.”

“Come on, cowboy, let’s investigate,” Tony said, and lifted marched down the street, using the extra time walking took over flying to run every test JARVIS could come up with on the police box.

The results were… strange. 

When a man in a bow tie popped out of the police box, Tony immediately asked, “Did you know that you appear to have some sort of pocket dimension in your blue box? The readings are absolutely fascinating.”

The man blinked, grinned widely and said, “It’s bigger on the inside, robot man. I do assume you’re a man? Not some sort of particularly pizzaz-y cyberman?”

“This is the man of iron,” Thor boomed. “Identify yourself, mortal, and tell us of your connection to these silent conquerors.”

He gestured towards the aliens with Mjolnir, and Tony was impressed that the man from the box didn’t startle too much when the hammer came near his head.

“I am the doctor,” the man said glibly, “and I’m a little fuzzy on who the conquerors are here. Surely not the Ood, they’re peaceful.” He craned his neck to peer around Thor, and squinted at the nearest Ood. “How long have they been like this?”

“They started showing up yesterday,” Tony said, “and immediately started using their shiny balls to brainwash the masses.”

“Odd of the Ood, that,” the Doctor said. “And why is there an Asgardian here as well?”

Tony noticed that the Doctor was sidestepping talking about himself and his box, which was emitting the sort of signals that Tony would normally assume was a rift in the time-space dimension. Only they weren’t all being sucked into a giant vortex of nothingness, so... He quietly had JARVIS pull up a full spectrum analysis.

“I enjoy this realm,” Thor said, “and it is worthy of the protection of Thor Odinson.”

The Doctor smiled widely. “That it is, Thor Odinson. You know, I once shared mead with Odin’s raven. At least, it was a raven that _claimed_ to be Odin’s. Chatty fellow, but a mite boastful.”

“Even the ravens of Asgard have performed deeds of great valor,” Thor said loyally. 

“Fine, great, you know the same bird,” Tony said. “Can we discuss the imminent alien invasion?”

“There’s got to be someone controlling the Ood,” the Doctor said. “They’re a peaceful race, when they aren’t being enslaved and tortured.”

Thor’s face fell. “Loki.”

“The Norse god of mischief?” the Doctor asked. “Why would he make a peaceful race attempt to enslave the human race?”

“Yeah, especially since last I heard, he was in some sort of super Asgard jail. Being guarded ass and all, presumably,” Tony gave Thor one of his best questioning eyebrows. It was a shame it couldn’t be seen through his helmet. He’d always gotten good results with that eyebrow. 

“There may have been complications,” Thor said. For Thor, that was shockingly cagey. “One of the reasons I returned to this realm.”

“I _was_ suspicious about your story about returning just to make merry,” Tony said. “Even though your lady doctor is definitely worth dimension-hopping for.”

“Take care of how you speak of Jane,” Thor said, though there wasn’t any real anger in his voice.

Tony realized then that the Doctor had wandered off and was prodding at the nearest Ood. 

“How is Loki controlling the Ood? That is the question,” the Doctor said.

“Magic,” Thor replied promptly.

“Yes, but magic is just science with the fancy names scribbled out,” the Doctor replied. Tony decided that he liked the Doctor. “We just have to figure out what sort of mind-control Loki is using…”

“Wait, these globes aren’t part of the Ood’s physiology,” Tony realized, leaning in close to inspect the orb. 

“They were developed so that the Ood could communicate with humans, since the Ood are a telepathic race,” the Doctor explained.

“So what if Loki is somehow reversing the signal and using the orb to implant suggestions into the Ood’s mind?” Tony said. He started cross-referencing the data he’d already taken on the Ood and comparing it to some of the information he had squirreled away that he had borrowed from a certain organization’s servers.

The Doctor lit up. “That would explain why the Ood aren’t communicating verbally with the humans, even though they are in possession of their orbs! Now to just figure out how to reverse the signal and turn it back on the sender…” 

He then pulled out one of the coolest gadgets Tony had seen and started to prod at the Ood.

“What is that?” Tony asked, “And how does it work?”

“The sonic screwdriver? It does stuff,” the Doctor said airily. “If I just had the right spectrumometer…”

Thor stood back and fiddled with his hammer. “Do you need the orb smashed?”

“No, I think that if we can do the calculations right--” 

“And we will do the calculations right,” Tony said, having figured out which signal was the foreign one and singling it out, rattling off a string of numbers to a pleased-looking Doctor who readjusted a setting on his sonic screwdriver.”

“—then we’ll have this fixed in a jiffy.” The Doctor stepped back and looked at the Ood, pleased with what he’d done.

“ _Thank you_ ,” the Ood said, and the humans around them suddenly started climbing shakily to their feet and wandered back to their lives.

“Well, that took no time at all,” the Doctor said cheerfully. “Who’s up for pancakes? I like planets that have pancakes.”

“I know a diner,” Tony said, leading the way. “Is the Loki thing going to handle itself?”

“He will allow the Ood to return to their planet,” Thor said confidently. “He is not so far gone as to needlessly harm those who served him.”

Tony had his doubts, but he saw a glint in the Doctor’s eye that meant that soon Loki would have another formidable enemy. Tony wasn’t sure quite what the Doctor was yet, but Tony was pretty sure he was on the side of angels. 

“Do you recall which of my father’s ravens you met?” Thor asked the Doctor as they entered the diner. “Because I have a good tale about Muninn.”

“I love good gossip,” the Doctor said, settling into a booth and straightening his bow tie. “Do tell!”


End file.
